


Something to Offer

by benevola



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevola/pseuds/benevola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Bubbles deserves some love too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Offer

Bubbles stepped inside his shed, shut the door behind him and sighed. He had just returned from Julian’s bar where he had gotten a little baked on Ricky’s hash, and more than a little drunk on Julian’s liquor. He had also been turned down by three separate women. 

It was frustrating how no women seemed to ever take him seriously. He’d sidle up to them and smile and try everything he knew short of being crude, and they would almost always laugh and ruffle his hair or pat him on the shoulder in a motherly way. Maybe crude was the only way to get what he needed (he blushed at the thought of just coming out and inviting women back to his shed for sex). No, it was time to examine the goods and see what needed fixing. He didn’t have JRoc’s looks, or Julian’s muscles, or Ricky’s confidence, but he felt like he must have *something* to offer. 

Bubbles turned to the full-length mirror on his wall and stared at himself. Then he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had always liked his eyes -- hazel-green and a nice shape. It was too bad the glasses magnified them so much, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that. His hair is a sandy blonde and thick. Plus, it was all there so that had to be a good thing. 

Alright then, His jaw is...strong. Yeah, that’s what he’ll call it. He began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his throat and sparsely-haired torso. Nothing wrong there. Bubbles then removed his shirt entirely and looked at himself.

A lifetime of horsing shopping carts around and being the local Sunnyvale engineer whenever Ricky or any of the other boys needed something built had left Bubbles with broad shoulders and a fairly well-defined chest and arms. Because he tended to favor long-sleeved shirts buttoned up to his neck, there were very few people who really knew what was going on underneath the concealing cotton that camouflaged his form so very well. 

Bubbles ran his palm down his chest and pinched one of his nipples and gasped. Ah yes. That was what he needed. He reached across and tweaked his other nipple, savoring the heat that was building up in his belly. Then he stroked downwards, skirting his hand further down his body and skimming over his navel and the light trail of blonde hair that led down into his plain brown work pants. 

Bubbles unfastened his belt and fly and let his pants fall to the ground. What he saw was a set of strong and well-muscled legs lightly covered in soft blonde hair, and a quickly-growing tent in his navy blue boxer briefs. Breathing fast, he stepped out of his pants and slipped off his shoes and socks. With one hand he continued to pluck at his nipples, and with the other he began stroking himself through the thin cotton. A wet patch of precome decorated the front of his shorts. 

Once he reached full hardness, Bubbles removed his underwear and stood naked in front of the mirror. With a flush to his cheeks and chest, he looked at his cock. Here was why JRoc had invited him to be in his pornos, and here is what almost no one knew existed: Bubbles’ bird was magnificent -- longer than average, thick, and curved slightly off to the right. (JRoc had walked in on Bubbles dressing once and declared his dick to be a “motherfucking national treasure”) He slid the foreskin over the dusky head and watched another ooze of precome drip and land on the floor at his feet. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump. 

Bubbles had started the evening beyond horny. He’d spent his time between bong hits staring openly at Sarah’s full, round ass, wondering what it would be like to bend her over and ram his poor neglected bird home. Then there was Lucy and her new boobs. Jesus fucking christ those were some amazing tits. He knew Ricky loved her, and he’d never try anything, but he’d love nothing more than to suck on those tits while jacking off all over her belly. Or maybe have Lucy ride him, while Sarah sat on his face. 

Bubbles was getting close. He took his left hand and began to work his sack in time with his other hand on his shaft. He was so far gone that a fucking samsquantch could walk in right now and he wouldn’t even notice. He imagined Sarah’s cunt dripping onto his face as he got her closer and closer to coming, while at the same time Lucy’s would be tightening around his cock as she neared her climax. Then one of them would moan his name and he would thrust one more time and...his hips began to jerk erratically and Bubbles came with a shout all over the mirror and stared at himself, panting. 

Bubbles definitely had something to offer.


End file.
